wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
UI API
For WildStar UI development base APIs are divided into Lua UI Libraries, such as Apollo, and are the base APIs for WildStar AddOn development. This page lists UI functions for Apollo and others provided in the core client API. For functions and modules provided by Carbine default AddOns, see AddOn API. Reference Global API functions for WildStar in Lua. See also: * API types - variable value types, used here as parameters and return values. * How to edit API pages - please read if you're contributing documentation Function names can be prefixed with the following tags, see API notation and conventions: * DEPRECATED - is no longer to be used, and likely will be removed in future * REMOVED - was removed from the API. should be moved to Removed Functions. Calling functions via macro or command line: /eval Apollo.SetConsoleVariable("lod.renderTargetScale", .75) /eval local x=GameLib.GetRealmName(); Print(x) AbilityBook AccountItemLib AchievementsLib ActionSetLib Apollo : (sName) returns (Window) - Gets window by name : () : () returns (string) - Gets the asset root folder : (sVar) returns (any) - Get CVar sVar. Can be nil : () : () returns (table) - Gets table of fonts, with index, name, face, size : () : (pObject) - Get size of Object pObject : () returns width,height - Gets screen width and height : (sCheck) returns (string) - Get localized string string or stringID : () : () returns (number) - Gets the tick count : () returns (boolean) - Is alt is down : () returns (boolean) - Is ctrl is down : () returns (boolean) - Is shift is down : (pModuleToLink,nHandlerRef) - Runs pModuleToLink's AddPodInfo : (sFile) returns (boolean) - Loads XML sFile animation. Returns success : (sFile,sForm,wndParent,tClass) returns (Window) - Load window from specified file : (sFile) : (sFile,sDoc) - Loads XML sFile and sDoc animation : () - Returns 0 and does nothing : (sInput) returns (string) - Process input, such as slash command, etc : (nEventHandler,sLoad,sSave,sRestore) : (sEvent,sFunction,tClass) - Map an event to a handler : (sCommand,sFunction,tClass) - Map a command to a handler : (sTimerName,sFunction,tClass) : (sVar,pMD) - Set a console variable : (pCursor) : (sName,fPoint,nOffset,bOverwrite) : (sTimerName) - Starts the named timer sTimerName : (sTimerName) - Stops the named timer sTimerName : (nId) Enums : {Loading, Loaded, LoadingError} : {EscapeKey, DroppedOnNothing, ClickedOnNothing, ClickedOnWorld, WindowMove} : {PassOn, Ignore, Accept, Invalid} Events : (wndSource,sType,iData) : (sType,iData) : (tAddon,sError,bCanIgnore) : () : () : () : (iKey) : (iType,sMessage) AttributeMilestonesLib ChallengesLib CharacterScreenLib ChatSystemLib : () : () - Currently has no implementation : () : () : () : (sText) returns (table) - eType, nChannel, sChatType, sCommand, sAbbrev, sArgs, bCommandSet : () - Currently has no implementation : () - Currently has no implementation : () : () : () : () : (nChannelNumber,sText) : () CombatFloater CombatFloaters CommunicatorLib CraftingLib CREDDExchangeLib CSIsLib CustomerSurveyLib DatacubeLib DemoSummary GameLib : () : (self.eCurrKeySet) : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : (self.nCurrentCostume, idx) : () : () : () : (unitPlayer) : () : ()*10)*0.1 : () : () : (GameLib.GuildHolomark.Left) : ({eDevice = GameLib.CodeEnumInputDevice.None}) : (tCurrInput) : ("CastObjectiveAbility") : (eInputAction) : () : () : () : () : () or {} : (eCurrencyType, eGroupCurrencyType) : () : () : () - returns unit data for current player : () : (wndControl:GetAbilityTierId()) : () : ():GetBaseSpellId() : ():GetBaseSpellId() : (GameLib.CodeEnumUserText.GuildName) : () : (nTutorialId) : () : (nSpecificLevel, nSystem, true) : () : () : () : (nTutorialId, nPassedPage) : ( unitTarget ) : () : () : (idSubZone) : ( self.arKeyBindingsidx.arInputsiBinding.nCode, eModifier ) : (nCode, eModifier) : (tCurrentElement.nLootId) : () : (strInfo, GameLib.CodeEnumUserText.GuildInfoMessage, GameLib.CodeEnumUserTextFilterClass.Strict) : (nType) : (nTutorialId) : (wndHandler:GetData() : (tEntry.id, false) : (tEntry.id, true) : () : (self.wndMain:GetData() : (tSub.nId, self.unitSelected, self.idQuest, self.wndReportBug:FindChild("Description"):GetText()) : (self.wndMain:GetData() : (self.nCurrentCostume, wndControl:GetData(), uItemToImprint:GetInventoryId()) : (wndHandler:GetData() : (self.eCurrKeySet) : (GameLib.CodeEnumRecallCommand.House) : (eDifficulty, self.wndMain:GetRadioSel("InstanceSettings_LocalRadioGroup_Rallying")) : (self.arKeyBindings) : (tSelectedSpellObj:GetId()) : (tSelectedPotion:GetItemId()) : (unitTarget:GetTarget()) : (wndHandler:GetData()) : () : (entry.wnd:FindChild("MiddleLevelViewBtn"):GetData()) GenericDialog : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () GroupLib : (sMessage) - Accept invite with optional message : () : () : () returns (boolean) - Is this unit the leader : (nGuid) returns (table) - (missing function) Item from group bag specified by nGuid : () returns (table) - (missing function) Group loot list of: index, LootItem : () returns (table) - (missing function) itemId, icon, name, nStack, ownerName, guid : (nInventoryId) - (missing function) Share item by nInventoryId : (nIdItem,eVote) - (missing function) Vote on bag item nIdItem with eVote : () : () : () : () : () : () - (missing function) : () : (sMessage) - Deny invite with optional message : () : (sMessage) - Request group disband with optional message : () returns (number) : (nGroupIndex) returns table - Gets member record for ones based nGroupIndex, else nil : () : () : () : () returns (string) : () : () returns (number) : () : () returns (number) : () returns (number) : () : () : () : (nGroupIndex) returns (unit) - Unit data for ones based nGroupIndex : () : (nIndex) - (missing function) : (unitId,questId) - (missing function) : () - Does a lua_pushboolean of InGroup : () : () : () : (sPlayerName,sRealmName,sMessage) - Invite player with optional message : () : () : () : (nGroupIndex,sMessage) - Kick player with optional message : (sMessage) - Leave or deny incoming invite with optional message : () : (nGroupIndex) - Promote player : () : () : (nGroupId) - Request to join specified by nGroupId : () : () : () : () : () : () : (eLootDist) : () : (eThresh) : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () Events : () : () : () : (nReason,nGroupMemberId,nGroupActorIndex) - Output of a group leave or if group empties and disbands : (tTableRef) - Outputs the refused invitation to a group invite : (nTableRef) : (nTableRef) : (nTableRef) : (nTableRef) : (tTableRef) - Outputs the promotion of a group member : () : () : () : (unitId,nTableRef) GuildLib This library contains functions and enumerations having to do with guilds and arena teams. : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () : () Enums : MemberRankChanged, MessageOfTheDay, BankMoney, ItemRepair, BankTab : Tier6Unlock, Tier2Unlock, Tier5Unlock, Tier3Unlock, Tier4Unlock HazardsLib HousingLib ICCommLib MacrosLib MailSystemLib MarketplaceLib MessageManagerLib OptionsScreen P2PTrading PetCustomizationLib PlayerPathLib PreGameLib PublicEventsLib QuestLib RealmSelectScreenLib Sound StorefrontLib Tooltip : () : () : () : () : () : ()